OC Contest
by KorreySmithson06
Summary: Look inside for more details pertaining to my new O.C contest. Contest is complete. Look inside for results.  Last chapter is info for the actually story, check it out for the name of the story.
1. Infomation Page

**Please just fill out the info below, 'cause I really need to write something right now, and yes I got stuff written for the other O.C. thing, but I lost it and that pisses me off as it is so I decided why not do it again, and this time not lose everything like this time. So this time I'm just going to write down in the story what comes from my wierd ass brain, so please fill out this new info please, and I get back to you soon on the winners. Oh and I only need 3 O.C's for this one. 1 for Carlos, 1 for Logan, and 1 for either Kendall or James. I haven't really decided yet who I want mine with, so basicly you guys still have a chance to be with all 4 of them right now.**

Name:

Age:

Hobby(ies):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Looks:

Personality:

Favorite Movie:

Favorite Book:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Number:

Favorite Letter:

Talents:

Best friend of the BTR boys:

Least favorite of the BTR boys:

Boy that you crush on and fall in love with eventually in BTR:

Family:

Friends from back home:

Past misadventures(example. someone in her family was murder, kidnapped, etc.):

Things about her that some who don't know here well hate:

Past relationships:

Where she is from:

What is her heritage:

Languages can she speak:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Drink:

Favorite Animal:

Favorite T.V Show:

Favorite Sport:

Things she is scared of:

Things she is happy for:

Favorite celebrity:

Weather that she loves:

What she likes to wear often:

Favorite kind of shoes:

Favorite kind of pants:

Favorite kind of shirts:

Favorite accessories:

Style:

Things she hates the most:

Things she likes the most:

Favorite thing about the world:

Least favorite thing about the world:

Morning person or Night Owl:

Thing(s) that you want to happen in the story:

Other(anything else you want me to know about you O.C.):

**Okay well there it is, and I can't wait to really start writing this time, and I'm still sorry about the other one. I just have been have a rough time as of late, so if you please would be a little easy on my that would be much appreceated at the moment. Besides that there is only one more thing that I have to say right now, and that is...**

**Piece Out, and Review!**


	2. I Have Now Choosen!

**Okay guys I finally got them all, and I'm sorry to those that didn't get one. I'll write a one-shot for you if you don't mind about that, and heads up I need some questions answered for me okay. 1. What do you guys want me to call this story, 'cause I got nothing. 2. Should I alternate between O.C.'s per chapter, or just keep it in 1 O.C.'s point of view the whole time through the story? And finally 3. Is it okay if I change a few things for the story? That's all I need answered, and now on to the winners!**

**Logan's love interest: **Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

Name: Naomi David (Nay-oh-me) (duh-veed)

Age: 16

Hobby(ies): Krav Maga, Math, Sciene, Singing, and Songwriting

Likes: Krav Maga, Mathematics, Science, Homework, school, working, singing, dacing, boys, and doodling.

Dislikes: Jerks, nothing to do, being bored, and snobs.

Looks: Naomi has shoulder length dark brown hair is straight with slight waves. She has wide blue eyes that make her look younger than she is so she looks more like fifteen. She wears glasses all the time so she can see properly. Her skin is slightly tanned from when she live in Israel for the first ten years of her life. Standing at 5'3" Naomi is rather short and dislikes being so small. Refuses to wear heels since she thinks she will fall so Naomi is stuck at her height. On her cheek there is a small white scar from a time in Krav Maga class when she wasn't paying enough attention and was kicked in the jaw.

Personality: Naomi is a very stand up for herself type of girl who despite the glasses will get up in your face. She is a smart girl who sometimes has issues with her temper but absolutlely loves being in control. She has a type A personality so she is very driven to succeed and a hard worker. Around guys she likes Naomi gets all shy and nervous. Loves smart guys who are nice to her and treat her with respect.

Favorite Movie: The Last Song

Favorite Book: Her science text book

Favorite Color: Green

Favorite Number: 100, it's also her favorite grade

Favorite Letter: A

Talents: Singing, Dancing, and Krav Maga (martial arts)

Best friend of the BTR boys: Carlos

Least favorite of the BTR boys: Kendall

Boy that you crush on and fall in love with eventually in BTR: Logan

Family: Rachel David (mother) and Malachi David (father)

Friends from back home: Leot

Past misadventures(example. someone in her family was murder, kidnapped, etc.): She and Leot were kidnapped when they were seven by two men in a car. The martial arts classes saved their lives and they managed to escape. They were alo blown up once with all the war in Israel it's a hazard.

Things about her that some who don't know here well hate:

Past relationships: None

Where she is from:

What is her heritage: Shes Israeli

Languages can she speak: Hebrew and English. Also a little bit of Arabic

Favorite Food: Nachos

Favorite Drink: Sprite

Favorite Animal: Fox

Favorite T.V Show: Doesnt Have one

Favorite Sport: Krav Maga

Things she is scared of: Thunderstorms, lightning, bombs, war, and SUVs

Things she is happy for: Sunlight, warmth, Logan, peace and tranquility, and her life.

Favorite celebrity: Doesnt have one

Weather that she loves: Sunny and warm

What she likes to wear often: A cropped black leather jacket, neon green tank top, and jeans.

Favorite kind of shoes: Converse

Favorite kind of pants: Jeans

Favorite kind of shirts: Tank tops

Favorite accessories: Her Star of David Necklace

Style: Tomboyish

Things she hates the most: pollution and smog

Things she likes the most: birds singing in the morning

Favorite thing about the world: The natural beauty

Least favorite thing about the world: War and how it is ruining her homeland

Morning person or Night Owl: Night Owl

Thing(s) that you want to happen in the story: She moves from Israel to the Palm Woods

Other: Shes Jewish

**Carlos's love interest: **PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC

Name: Felicity [Fel] Priscilla Roberts

Age: 17

Hobby(ies): Listening to music(all kinds), reading, drawing, staring at the stars and thinking, relaxing, and crazy stunts.

Likes: Almost everything, unless you give her a reason to not like it. Doesn't listen to rumurs or the tabloids.

Dislikes: Paparazzi, there basicly, just like, stalkers. Rude and obnoxious people who care for nothing but themselves.

Looks: Heart shaped face framed by golden dirty blonde hair(sometimes straight and sometimes curled) with full lips, not that big, but big enough to be full, with a slight bubble gum pink lip gloss and high cheek bone intensified with a slight brown powder. Big doe-like golden brown eyes surrounded by a silver blue eye shadow on only the bottom half of her eyes and perfect liquid eyeliner making her lashes stand out even more(slightly long lashes).

Personality: Kind and caring but fun and outgoing at the same time, with a slight crazy and panic dashed in with ineccence.

Favorite Movie: Push, My Bloody Valantine(because of the thrill.. Haha.), and X-Men Origins-Wolverine.

Favorite Book: Gone With The Wind - by Margaret Mitchel, The Wings of The Dove by Henry James, and Lord Of The Flies by William Golding

Favorite Color: Navy Blue

Favorite Number: 76

Favorite Letter: F

Talents: Drawing and being artistic in some way, playing guitar.

Best friend of the BTR boys: Kendal.

Least favorite of the BTR boys: Doesnt particularly have one.

Boy that you crush on and fall in love with eventually in BTR: Doesnt matter to me. You may choose who fits best with Fel.

Family:

Mum: Lacy Anne Jonson: 35

Dad: Caleb Marcus Roberts: 37

Friends from back home: Her gay betfriend, Brendon. He was her rock for a long while. When she needed help, he was there.

Past misadventures(example. someone in her family was murder, kidnapped, etc.): Pretty normal life up until she was 15 going on 16. She got her first boyfriend and it turned out that he was abusive and physical. Her parents started to have problems a few months before she turned 17 and ended up getting a divorce. On her 17th birthday Johnathan, her abusive ex, tried to her. She got away, luckily, before he could get her under garments off. She ran home and cried, and told her mum all about it the next day. Her mum and her put John in jail for one year for phisical abuse. She was tramitizied, still is. Her mum said that they should move because at this point they had nothing left in autrailia. That's why Lacy, her mum, moved to L.A. California with Felicity in tow to start up her acting career.

Things about her that some who don't know here well hate: Her air of cofidence and her abbility to talk to everyone that she wishes.

Past relationships: Very little to none. One realationship was forced on and she was very scared because when he became phisical it became abusive.

Where she is from: Australia

What is her heritage: Latin, irish, australian, itallian, and Spanish.

Languages can she speak: English and she is learning Latin.

Favorite Food: Tacos and Pizza

Favorite Drink: Water or Apple Juice.

Favorite Animal: The panda bear.

Favorite T.V Show: Vampire Diaries, Gossip Girl, Supernatural, And The Big Bang Theory.

Favorite Sport: Baseball or Soccer

Things she is scared of: Being left alone vunerable, being hated by someone she cares deeply for, and not having a friend when she needs one most.

Things she is happy for: Being alive and well, her family and friends, and tacos.

Favorite celebrity: Nina Dobrev, Taylor Kitsch, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padelecki, Misha Collins, and Chris Evans.

Weather that she loves: She loves the rain and wishes for her first real kiss to be in it.

What she likes to wear often: A simple tee or sweetshirt with jeans or short shorts.

Favorite kind of shoes: Her flip-flops and her worn out, but in good condition, black and white all stars.

Favorite kind of pants: Jeans and sometimes short shorts.

Favorite kind of shirts: Bagy shirts that hang off her shoulder with a tank under it and band and/or grachic-tees.

Favorite accessories: An old heart locket with sentamentle value and a gold chain bracelet that mâché her necklace.

Style: Simple. Jeans(she writes on her jeans alot with sharpies of all colors.), big sweatshirts, a tanktop and/or graphic-tee with an over shirt(like a vest or something.).

Formal: Hiar straight and tucked into a nice overlay in the back and a black mid thigh dress, a navy blue dress with a little slit on the left side, or a dress with an emperer waist and a long flowing skirt.

Things she hates the most: Being left alone and vonerable. She hates it. She also hates people making fun of her family and friends, she can take a few blows verbaly and phisicly, she's not that tough, but when it comes down to it she can pack a punch or two.

Things she likes the most: She loves music, music is her life. She like having fun and being slightly crazy. But those are just moments of hers. She is very simple and calm, sometimes. She also panics everytime she sees blood and/or something bad happens.

Favorite thing about the world: The nature and the simplicity of things. She's a very simply girl.

Least favorite thing about the world: The fact that people ruin it on purpose, and heartless people.

Morning person or Night Owl: She slightly both. She's kinda an evening/night owl. Not a morning person. She's cranky when she doesn't have coffee in the morning.

Thing(s) that you want to happen in the story: Nothing really. Just go wild. But I do have a request. Whoever she gets, has to prove thy love her. They can't instantly fall in love. Thanks. :]

Other(anything else you want me to know about you O.C.): When someone raises ther hand above there head she thinks there about to hit her. She gets teary eyed and tries to fold in on herself. Once when some one put there hand up for a high five she broke down crying and kept whispering 'Don't hurt me' over and over again. She's gotten slightly better but she's still very tramatized. She just needs someone who can help her get a holdof herself and show her how to have fun again, pationtly. Fel is also very quiet when she meets new people and very blocked off and secretive of her emotions.

**Kendall's love interest: **KatieRocksNumber1

Name: Chloe 'Seraphane' Gillespie(also known as Sera)

Age: 16

Hobby(ies): Drawing, painting, coloring, pranking, bike riding, singing, playing guitar, dancing, and shopping.

Likes: Drawing, painting, coloring, pranking, bike riding, singing, playing guitar, dancing, candy, sweets, sunny weather, and shopping.

Dislikes: Loud people, snowy weather, rainy weather, quiet people, crazy people, peas, grapes, Chinese Food, Mexican food, obnoxious people, and over-dramatic people.

Looks: Short black hair that comes down to just below her shoulders with blue streaks all throughout it. Light blue eyes with flecks of green around the pupil. She is 5 8' she is tall for a girl. Pale, but not too pale. Curves in all the right places, and she isn't lanky at all.

Personality: Loyal, caring, dramatic, loving, loves to prank people, is a morning person, has her moods of not wanting people to be around her, will beat the crap out of anyone that hurts her or her loved ones, she is very protective, loves and trusts easily, is a girly-girl, but hates over-dramatic girly-girls(the jennifers). She is one in herself, and is all original to herself.

Favorite Movie: Twilight Series, Tangled, and Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Favorite Book: Any kind animal books

Favorite Color: Pink, blue, yellow, green, purple, and orange.

Favorite Number: 19

Favorite Letter: B

Talents: Singing, playing guitar, drawing, and shopping.

Best friend of the BTR boys: Logan

Least favorite of the BTR boys: Carlos

Boy that you crush on and fall in love with eventually in BTR: Kendall

Family: Jessica Gillespie(Mom), Scotty Gillespie(Dad), Kaleb Gillespie(Brother), Korrey Claro(Cousin), Sara Claro(Aunt), and Rafence Claro(Uncle).

Friends from back home: Mikayla Ferguson, and Amelia González

Past misadventures(example. someone in her family was murder, kidnapped, etc.): She was cheated on by her first boyfriend, Daniel Travers.

Things about her that some who don't know here well hate: Her obsessiveness with shopping, her confidence, her pranking ways, and her cousin's ability to always be there for her.

Past relationships: Daniel Travers-Cheated on her.

Where she is from: Richlands, Virginia.

What is her heritage: 25% English, 25% French(mom's side), and 50% Mexican(dad's side).

Languages can she speak: English, French(fluently), and a little Spanish.

Favorite Food: Strawberries, pizza, candy, and anything sweet.

Favorite Drink: Pop, juice, and water.

Favorite Animal: Dogs, cats, wolfs, snakes, and guinea pigs.

Favorite T.V Show: Hannah Montana, iCarly, Dog the Bounty Hunter, and Billy the Exterminator.

Favorite Sport: Basketball and Football

Things she is scared of: Spiders, drowning, getting hurt, and losing everything dear to you.

Things she is happy for: Shopping Malls, family, clothes, and make-up.

Favorite celebrity: Emma Watson

Weather that she loves: Sunny weather

What she likes to wear often: Girl clothes, skinny jeans, and sandals.

Favorite kind of shoes: Flats and sandals.

Favorite kind of pants: Skinny jeans and sparkly pants.

Favorite kind of shirts: Graphic T-shirts, dressy shirts, and blouse.

Favorite accessories: Ear-rings, necklaces, and sometimes rings.

Style: Girly with a touch of Casual.

Things she hates the most: Mean people, over-dramatic people, and crazy people.

Things she likes the most: Friends, family, the sun, warm weather, celebrations(parties), and clothes.

Favorite thing about the world: Recycling, animals, homes, some people, and the sun.

Least favorite thing about the world: Pollution, murders, politics, guns, war, and abuse.

Morning person or Night Owl: Morning person

Thing(s) that you want to happen in the story: Goes with her cousin Korrey to Hollywood to live with her, and start the life of a future famous person. She meets the BTR boys along with her cousin, she 'likes'(more like loves) Kendall at first sight. They eventually become boyfriend and girlfriend.

Other(anything else you want me to know about you O.C.): She hates nuts with a passion just like her cousin Korrey.

**James's love interest: **KorreySmithson06(ME!)

Name: Korrey Claro

Age: 16

Hobby(ies): Singing, playing her guitar, drawing, being a smartass, and pranking people(sometimes).

Likes: Singing, playing her guitar, drawing, telling funny jokes, pranking people, pissing people she dislikes off, being with the people she loves most, having a good time all the time, drawing, writing, reading, being a smartass, hockey, football and swimming.

Dislikes: People who diss her friends, whores, bitches, pink(the color), boyfriend stealers, people who don't know when to shut up, airplanes, heights, dark places, girly clothes(dresses, skirts, etc.), girly-girls in general, over-dramatic people, drama(sometimes), and abuse(mental, emotional, and physical).

Looks: Short black hair that comes to just below her shoulders with a purple streak coming down in front of her eyes. Ice-blue eyes with a hint of hazel around her pupils. Pale skin, but not deathly pale more like 'stays in the house all the time' pale. 5 7' not tall, but not short. She has curves, but is more lanky than anything.

Personality: She can be very sarcastic at times, but she means well almost all of the time. She is loyal, caring, and loves to joke. She is a night owl which means she is not a morning person, so back off in the mornings unless you want your head bitten off. She can be bitchy it just depends on the situation. She will beat the shit out of anyone who hurts her friends, or loved ones. She is very protective of her personal items, and friends you could say. When she loves and trusts you, she loves and trusts you with all her heart, don't break that trust and love, or you will never have it again period. She is a tomboy, and hates everything girly-girl. She is basicly like one of the guys.

Favorite Movie: Really any movie that involves gore, blood, some-romance, humor, and drama.

Favorite Book: Warrior Cats Series

Favorite Color: Red, blue, purple, orange, silver, grey, and black.

Favorite Number: 13

Favorite Letter: K

Talents: Singing, playing her guitar, drawing, running, and being a smartass.

Best friend of the BTR boys: Carlos

Least favorite of the BTR boys: None really

Boy that you crush on and fall in love with eventually in BTR: James

Family: Sara Claro(Mom), Rafence Claro(Dad), Jessica Gillespie(Aunt), Scotty Gillespie(Uncle), Kaleb Gillespie(Cousin), and Chloe 'Seraphane' Gillespie(Cousin).

Friends from back home: Mikayla Ferguson

Past misadventures(example. someone in her family was murder, kidnapped, etc.): She has had a pretty normal life, and nothing big has really gone on. She has had a boyfriend cheat on her best friend Mikayla and her cousin Chloe, but that's about it.

Things about her that some who don't know her well hate: Her confidence, her ability to look tough when all else is going wrong, her obsession with her guitar, her laid-back attitude sometimes, and her pranking ways.

Past relationships: None

Where she is from: Richlands, Virginia

What is her heritage: 25% English, 25% French(mom's side), 25% Asian, and 25% Mexican(dad's side)

Languages can she speak: English, some French, and very little Spanish

Favorite Food: Mexican food, pizza, and chicken.

Favorite Drink: Soda pop, water, and milk(dark, white, and strawberry).

Favorite Animal: Wolfs, snakes, dogs, cats, and spiders

Favorite T.V Show: NCIS, Bones, Criminal Minds, Pinks All Out, and Pass Time.

Favorite Sport: Hockey and Football.

Things she is scared of: Airplanes, heights, dark places, getting hurt, and drowning.

Things she is happy for: For being alive, being able to sing, and for being able to play her lucky guitar(she's basicly like James is about his lucky comb with her lucky guitar).

Favorite celebrity: The actors of all her favorite T.V shows.

Weather that she loves: Stormy, cloudy, snowy, and rainy.

What she likes to wear often: Graphic T-shirts, skinny jeans, and flats.

Favorite kind of shoes: Sneakers, flats, and sandals(sometimes).

Favorite kind of pants: Skinny jeans, and when she feels not up to being pretty that day strechy pants.

Favorite kind of shirts: Graphic T-shirts, and any kind of shirt with her favorite colors.

Favorite accessories: Sometimes she will wear rings on her fingers, and bracelets on her arms. She always wear her dad's dog tags, and other types of necklaces.

Style: She is rocker/tomboy. She'll wear basicly anything that follows that line, but skirts and anything girly. She just can't stand girly things at all(Except her cousin Chloe).

Things she hates the most: The bad things in the world, and all the whores and bitches that come with it.

Things she likes the most: Being with her friends and family, and being able to make friends.

Favorite thing about the world: The oceans, trees, flowers, animals, the sky, and the moon.

Least favorite thing about the world: War, murders, abuse, pollution, and guns.

Morning person or Night Owl: Night Owl

Thing(s) that you want to happen in the story: She goes to Hollywood to start her famous life with her cousin Chloe, and she has to stay at the PalmWoods with her parents and Chloe. She and Chloe meet the boys of BTR, and she doesn't really like James all that well in the beginning, but she eventually grows to love him more than a brother.

Other(anything else you want me to know about you O.C.): She doesn't really like sweets all that much, but she will eat the occasional Milkway, Snickers, or Babe Ruth every now and then. She hates nuts with a passion.

**Okay there you guys okay, and once again I'm sorry if you didn't get choosen I'll write a one-shot for you sometime, but I can't garantee when. Besides that I hope all you guys out there that I did choose will love this story with all your hearts. Once again just one last time can you guys please answer those questions above for me I really need help with those 3 things, and now that that is done there is only one more thing to say, and that is...**

**Piece Out, and Review!**


	3. Questions from last chapter Answered!

**Okay guys I think I have made my mind up about the questions I asked you guys. I shouldn't have asked them when I could have asked my cousin not to be rude, but my cousin has really good ideas sometimes. Sometimes even better than me, and that's sad in itself. B****y the way lets put out a shout out to KatieRocksNumber1 she will be in my story, and no I am not playing favorites with her's I actually like her O.C. so that's the end of that. So for my first question I asked you guys this is the name of the story, so be on the look out.**

Answer to question 1: The stories name is now 'Friends That Come Together, Stay Together Always.' Thank my cousin for the name.(KatieRocksNumber1)

Answer to question 2: I will alternate between Korrey(1st), Chloe(2nd), Naomi(3rd), and Felicity(4th).

Answer to question 3: If I do change things they will be small things, and not major things. At the moment though nothing is going to be changed, but I figure a heads up will be enough incase I do change a small thing here or there in the future.

**And please be on the look out for the story 'Friends That Come Together, Stay Together Always.' I'll have the first chapter out in the next few days, and in fact I've almost got it done right now, but I figure waiting will make the heart grow fonder. So until then...**

**Piece Out, and I'll see ya then!**


End file.
